Casting A Spell
by Nightrxy
Summary: Elsa the Ice witch. A strange good witch—brought in once again for accused murder in the kingdom of Arandelle gets saved by the Prince. None other than Jack Frost. And what happens when he gets stuck into a spell? A spell of desire for her? A spell that Elsa didn't cast. A hated witch meets prince charming. But he obviously wasn't charming her.
1. What Spell?

**Casting a Spell. **

_**Nightrxy.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. But I do own the plot.

* * *

**Summary : **

Elsa the witch. A _strange_ good witch—brought in once again for accused murder in the kingdom of Arandelle gets saved by the Prince. None other than Jack Frost. And what happens when he gets stuck into a spell? A spell of desire for her? A spell that Elsa didn't cast.

* * *

Elsa screamed in pain as the villagers tightened their grip around her waist with their sick silver torture device of some sort. They were accusing her of witch craft. _Again._ Well they weren't wrong but—can't they see witches can be _nice?_ There were some evil ones. But Elsa _wasn't _one of them. She had ice powers, so she would make beautiful art from it and kept profits for the old hag in the town square and some snacks for the orphans. Elsa didn't think that was bad witch practice—she was doing _good_. Yet they've been consistently bringing her in the middle of the town, accused of murdering the cattle and eating them for breakfast.

"I really didn't do it!" Elsa yelled to the men around her who were carrying spears and torches.

"Shut it you—heartless witch!" A man shouted back to her and pulled her hair roughly. Elsa's eyes filled with tears because of how much the silver handcuffs were affecting her. She continued her struggle and realized it got… easier? The men stopped moving and yelling harsh words at her. She looked up and saw the royal flag and an army surrounding one man. The prince of Arandelle—but of course Elsa didn't know that.

"You guys changing your mind on burning me or..?" Elsa asked a bit too loudly. Everyone gasped at her. "_What..?"_ Elsa whispered looking around—everyone was bowing… down? Head down and the whole town was dead quiet.

"_You._" A guard who looked hella uptight on his 'royal' steed roared. Pointing his sword at her.

"What about me?" Elsa asked, clearly bored.

"You dare not pay respect to the prince?!" He roared, the townspeople stayed quiet in fear.

"What prince?" Elsa smirked, "There's no one here that looks like they deserve royalty here."The man's eyes looked like they lit up in flames. He inched his horse closer to her.

"Who is this girl!?" He shouted.

"A-A witch…" some man spoke back, head still facing down.

"Burn her on the fire or I will cut her head of myself— "

Then a soothing low husky voice spoke, the army of guards formed a path for a young man with a crown on his head. He had frost white hair and was dressed with royal garments, his eyes were sky blue and his features were absolutely perfect.

"Stop right now. I really don't want to see anymore blood…yeah."

The man who was pointing the sword at Elsa gasped and bowed before the charming man on his white horse. He held his head low and looked extremely anxious.

"B-but your majesty! S-she….!"

"Bring her to the castle. I'll see to it that she comes there alive." He ordered, as he looked at the girl with platinum blonde hair and a blue dress. Her eyes were burning in passion and she looked like she wasn't afraid of him. Or anything. Those eyes that looked like they've been through more than anyone could imagine.

"Y-your majesty…Are you sure?! This woman! She didn't recognize your power and glory—!"

The man looked at him and sent him a deadly glare. "You will do what I say. And that, was an order." He said as he rode his white steed to the opposite direction, heading to the castle. The army of men surrounded Elsa and put her into a… cage? So much for royal treatment.

"This is painful. Get me out right this instant." Elsa spat at the man caging her up.

"The prince asked for you alive, the only reason we haven't burned you yet. You…witch!"

Elsa stuck her tongue out and watched all their reactions, some people were shaking in fear, some people started saying spells; some mothers hid their children; and some people ran back into their homes.

When honestly. It was just _a tongue_, Elsa really meant no harm. But their reactions always made her laugh—which of course brought even more reactions from the villagers. Elsa sighed and looked outside her moving cage, she was entering the castle for Witch's sake! But it felt suckish that she would be entering there as a prisoner. Brought in by some smug royal blood.

She could see the huge gates open and how beautiful everything was. The gardens had a range of flowering plants and fruits! Elsa always had to use her powers to grow fruits since it was obviously very expensive to get fertilizer for her and Anna. They would never steal or use their powers for evil deeds. If you didn't know… Anna had a rare witch trait. She had the gift of kindness. Yes, strange, but still bewitchingly powerful. She could get along with important merchants; made everyone around her smile and help make a living for her and Elsa.

They opened the cage and let Elsa out, she simply gave them a look and they shuddered in fear. The silver was taking its toll on her—there certainly would be marks left on her wrist if she made it out alive. The guards spoke among themselves and brought her to a big room. In the middle sat the man in a carefree manner who Elsa had met before at the town square. The man who had saved her—while she didn't need saving. He had a smirk plastered on his way and gestured the guards to leave the room.

"So. We meet again." He said to her, still smirking.

"Yes, and how nice of you to welcome me to this…" Elsa looked around, "Pig pen. No order your guards to release my hands."

"No can do, I have my princely duties to interrogate you ." He replied in a low husky voice.

Elsa sneered up at him in complete distaste, "I'm afraid not…your royal highness of utter uncoolness." Jack laughed at her reply and that left her confused. Didn't that statement hurt him? He wasn't afraid of a witch?

"I can be very cool when I want to. Just not right now," he whispered into her ear._ "Because I think… you're casting a spell on me."_

Elsa could only look at him in confusion. What spell?

* * *

Leave a review please! This was fun to write, and I have other Jelsa stories right up my sleeve!

I'm planning to make this a multi-chaptered story so I need your opinions on my stories.

Give it a favorite and a follow!

* * *

Other Fanfictions I've written :

**Red Carpet Material** \- Elsa Winters — a famous teenage girl juggling the business world for Winter Corporations, who isn't interested in anything related to celebrities…meets Jackson Overland – The biggest celebrity with a voice that melted the hearts of thousands of girls. Well, every girl but Elsa. What will a slap do to him? And leaked photos of.. her? Things just get a bit complicated.


	2. Suave

**Casting a Spell.**

_**Nightrxy.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. But I do own the plot.

* * *

**Leave a review, follow and favorite! And Red Carpet Material's chapter 4 is up! Replies to reviews, regarding blogs and all...will be put below.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Elsa P.O.V**

"What spell?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh darling,you know what I mean." he said with a smirk plastered on his face. He edged his face closer to mine and we were soon _inches_ away. I could feel his breath on my skin and his scent was intoxicating.

"S-stop," I muttered, trying to back away. He simply walked closer to me and caged me with his hands. I was pressed up on the wall and his eyes were still…_looking at me_.

"Your highness of all the foreign lands," I said, trying to sound as confident as I could. "Step away from me before I freeze your_ delicate _face." I whispered into his ear with a smirk.

He chuckled.

_He freaking chuckled. _

He didn't back away— I wanted to, but I couldn't. The magnificent walls were pressed to my back as I was being cornered by this- _princ_e. He tucked a strand of my platinum-blonde hair and put his head into the crook of my neck.

He bit it.

"What the hell?!"I snapped at him, quickly trying to free from his grasp.

"Consider it a royal seal," he replied dryly. I glared at his frosty blue eyes and how his hair was simply so…fluffy.

"Royal seal my ass," I spat at him, rubbing the spot.

"Not every girl gets bitten by prince charming, aren't you a lucky one?"

I mentally gagged. I pretended to look around as if searching for something important.

"Prince? What prince? I don't see anyone. And if luck is what they call it—" I stated in to the matter of fact but he-

He cupped my chin and made me look at him.

Stare at him.

"I'm the prince, and the only guy you'll ever be kissing."

I stuck my tongue out.

Waiting for him to run away like all the villagers but he- this prince! He laughed at me!

"What are you doing? Seducing me are we now?" He asked, holding back his laughter.

I could only look at him, wide eyed and very confused. Wasn't he… scared of me?

**Jack Frost P.O.V**

She stuck her tongue out. That cute tongue that was so seductive in such a childish way. I laughed- no one has_ ever _stuck their tongue out to Jack Frost the prince of Arandelle.

But she did.

"W-what? A-aren't you scared of me?" she asked, tone a bit shaky.

I laughed again and simply smiled at her.

"No. Why would I be?" I asked, "You have witch powers or something?"

She stiffened. Her eyes looked…scared?

But then she smiled at me smugly.

A _smirk._

A very sexy smirk I would say.

"And what if I did?"

"Well of all things beautiful— give me your best shot."

"At what sir prince of charmingness to frogs?" she teased.

"At love."

What the name in Frost have I said?

Love was something that was special. There were always sparks when you knew you felt the one, but with her…it was as if I was put into a trance when I first saw her in the townsquare. She was the only one here who treated me as Jack Frost and may I add- sometimes a nobody. I was so used to all the royalty that they could offer, girls swooning over me just by a simple glance. But she, she made me want her.

She made me want to fight for her.

Boy- that didn't look easy.

"Are you delusional?" she asked, voice a bit shaking.

She bit her lip.

That was a_ very_ seductive move.

"_No." _

She was stunned, probably by how charming I looked. But just knowing her in these few minutes, I knew I haven't charmed her _yet. _

But I'm sure I will.

Or was it the other way around? No matter how many times I looked at this situation…a prince cornering a girl with a mediocre dress that made her look stunning.

It seemed that she's charmed him, in a way that no other girl has done.

"Back off right now your majesty or I will seriously freeze you into an icicle." she glared. What was up with all the ice jokes?

This was way too much fun— teasing her I mean.

But it was time to back off, I mean—her face was completely flushed! Her blonde hair was messed up and strands were out of place, her braid was really close to breaking and somehow…she still looked stunning.

I wanted to back off. But my body couldn't budge.

"Sir—are you safe? The guards will be here in a minute—" a guard roared politley as he opened the doors to the hall. He directly slammed the door closed when he saw the prince and the witch in that…position.

"Crap!"

My body finally stood back up, resuming my princely facade.

"Well your highness, I can proudly say that you for one, is screwed." she snickered and giggled to herself.

Damn did that giggle affect me.

"I guess my business with you is over, can I leave now?" she asked dryly, walking towards the huge doors.

"Nope."

Her eyes flashed in horror.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no."

"Yes I heard."

"You're not leaving," I replied dryly.

"And why not? I have legs for a purpose." she sassed me.

Sassed_ me._

"Well ,you're staying with me from now on."

"Thats complete horse manure."

Manure.

_Manure. Did she mean horse sh—?_

Nope no peasant words here.

She opened the huge gates and walked out, right before she was stopped by an army of guards armed with spears and rope.

"Get away gosh, you all awfully bore me. Now Anna's waiting for me back home and I really, really think you should get out of my sight." She announced. Why the hell did she sound like royalty?

I was the only royal one around here. Other than my dad— and my mom…yeah I was pretty much a momma's-boy.

"Let her go," I said with a bit of amusement.

"But sir! S-she's a witch!" they all roared back at me.

"No. I made sure of it." I said as I walked with my hands in my pocket back into my chambers.

* * *

He thought that he would be able to charm her right away. He was royalty and everything a girl could ever ask for. But for her…well—

He was in for a surprise.

* * *

**To : Ishipmanship**

Thanks! Which do you like better? Red Carpet Material or this one? :)

**To : Aya**

Gosh you've been reviewing in every chapter and in both of my stories?! I love you! :D Arrogant...well that's how I wanted him to be portrayed.

**To : Guest **

Thanks, I hope you enjoyed the update. :)

**To : Trapid**

I UPDATED ! YAY OR NAH

**To : EveningWish**

Yay I'm glad you liked it...who casted the spell? Read on my friend!

**To : A Fellow Fan**

Yes I have a blog! It's on my profile.(: Basically nightrxy . wordpress . com / remove all spaces /

**To: 1BookWorm**

Thanks! This was completely random plot LOL.

**To : shiver**

I continued. Did I satisfy the thirst for chapter 2?

**To : Guest (2) **

THE FEELS? I had more feels writing this! :D

* * *

**All reviewers who have FF accounts got a PM ;D**

If you guys want some sneak peaks on the next chapter- check out my wordpress. I have a section for it somewhere there, I'll be putting it up on monday!

_**Thank you!**_  
**~Michelle**


	3. Oh

**Casting a Spell.**

_**Nightrxy.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. But I do own the plot.

* * *

**Leave a review, follow and favorite! I'll be making a blog special for all my fanfictions and stuff like that. Replies to reviews are below. (: And if you haven't, take a look at my teeny author rant on Red Carpet Material. #AuthorsUnite.**

**I love criticism. Review what you loved,loathed, or hated. And include your favorite snack. Just because I want to know.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Little did Elsa know what was _really_ going on. She thought she would never meet that disgustingly handsome prince again. But apparently someone else had other plans…

_.. * .._

The king and a mysterious rose brunette hid from the sight of the ice witch and the prince. They were on the little balcony on the second floor that was located at the main hall. The brunette was squealing in delight when she saw how much chemistry the two individuals had.

"Oh my witchcraft!" she squealed. "He's _so_ close to her!" The man beside her simply laughed as he rubbed his white beard. He was dressed in various royal garments with the finest quality of all cloths. He was in his red cape and his black boots, might I say that he was quite buff.

"Quiet little one, we must not let them know we're here!" he whispered, trying to be as quiet as possible. A voice that belonged to none other than the prince rang through the halls.

"_I think you've cast a spell on me," _

They both looked at each other with furrowed brows and confusion in their eyes.

He let out a huff and sat down, adjusting the crown on his head. "I would never cast a spell on my own son…Did you do it..?"

"Maybe…." The brunette sung as she played with her fingers and sweat started forming on her forehead. The man turned to the girl while she was humming a very familiar song in the kingdom, trying to distract him from the fact that she _did_ try to cast a spell on _his_ son.

_Love is an open door._

"You cast a spell on him…didn't you…" he sighed as his eyes narrowed to her green orbs. She could only sigh in defeat and raised both arms in the air.

"I tried to! Tried. But even with my powers I doubt I could make him that lovey-dovey with her." She replied, her hands signaling to the couple below them who were mere inches apart from each other.

"So you did cast a spell on my son!"

"Gosh King North of Arandelle, and blah blah—I didn't cast a spell! I tried but my powers really aren't suitable for these romantic sort of stuff!" putting her hands on her hips. She peeked a tiny bit at the couple below them and she was literally giggling mentally—until she let out a soft _'hohoho_'.

"What is it little one?" the so called king asked as he tried as quietly as possible to go to her spot but his huge body made it nearly impossible.

"Your son is holding _my_ sister's perfect chin!" she squealed in excitement. He peeked and smiled, it had been a long time since his son had shown that much facial expression and the way he was laughing…it made him feel joyous as well.

"If you and I didn't cast a spell on him…who did?" he whispered with his low voice that shows he had authority. But the way he was acting, spying on his own son with a witch in a beautiful green dress who was squealing like an uncontrollable fangirl—that's King North of Arandelle for you…

"Could it be?" she asked, eyes sparkling as thousands of romantic scenes were playing in her head.

"No…no…" he replied, rubbing his chin a bit. His brain was turning up and down. Surely there must be something important in there.

"I think it isn't a spell."

"What…Anna—little one, you must surely know what you're talking about is impossible!" he replied, eyes huge, and tone showing he was clearly in denial. Anna simply shook her head and she was tingling with confidence.

"A witch has fallen in love with a human. This only happens once in a witch's millennium…" Anna muttered, doing her _'im-thinking-pose-this-but-doesn't-happen-often'._

"Little one-You really think it can't be a spell?!" he raised his voice.

"Stop calling me little one grandpa! I'm a pretty grown up witch you know," she muttered in annoyance, crossing her arms. _Grandpa._ He had never felt so old in his entire life. They weren't really related but his relation with Anna as something as close as family could get. Elsa knew him too, but he never showed that he was the king of Arandelle, he knew her opinions about royalty. He for one, does not want to be treated like a king forever.

He stared at his son and her sister, a girl he's known all her life. She's grown to be quite a beauty and the next queen perhaps?

"_Move your delicate fingers or I'll freeze you—"_

Very feisty indeed. Something Arandelle needed. A queen to rule with the heart of the people and the mind that was prepared to do anything for her loved ones.

"Oh look! Elsa's walking out right now!" Anna whispered in pure annoyance. Why did her sister have to be so stubborn at love?  
"He's just going to let her walk out like that!?" he exclaimed confused at his son's behavior.

They both sighed and sunk back behind the balcony and face palmed at how the couple was acting.

"Hey grandpa?" Anna said.

"This is going to be a long ride isn't it, little one?" he replied closing his eyes with his hands.

But that was what they thought.

Jack for one, had other plans.

He was never one to sit and wait after all. If he wanted this girl, he would get here. Echantress, witch, serpent, he didn't care. She had this thing… something that he couldn't describe in simply words or pictures. Gosh- even her breathing was manipulative. How was that even possible?

When he was mere inches away from her, he breathed in her scent. Vanilla, cold and breezy scent. Why breezy? In those few seconds, he was feeling light as a feather, as if the wind was taking him away—her scent was simply…

Intoxicating.

It was intoxicating both him and his mind. He couldn't stop thinking of her, or how her face blushed when they were at close proximity or when she tried to pull up as much confidence known to man to threaten him. Her ice piercing blue eyes were what really allured him into getting a much better view of her. They say you can read a person by looking at their eyes. But when he stared into them, he couldn't. It seemed like there was a mysterious force blocking him from getting anywhere closer to her.

Those eyes that were confident but showed that their bewitching owner had a little sense of fear—that she was fragile like everyone else. The blue eyes that were vibrant yet held a tingling sensation of sorrow—made her look like she's been through more than anyone can imagine.

The confidence that made her snort at the guard when she was about to be burnt to crisps. The stunning way she didn't bow down when he entered the town square. The manner in which she didn't treat him as someone more inferior than herself.

Instead—she treated him like every other commoner.

* * *

_Replies to guests : (FF USERS GET PM'S!)_

**To : 1BookWorm**

I'VE SEEN YOU ON MY OTHER FANFIC TOO! Thank you so much! This story was supposed to be a lot lighter and funner than my previous story, that one has this feel to it...I put my passion there. LOL. (I'm sorry- i know it's lame when writers or any author says lol but...lol.)

**To : Shiver**

ROLLED IN BED? Literally how I was writing this story. :0 keep reading, I promise it'll be great.

**To : Guest/Rodina**

I hope this chapter answered your questions. Maybe. Your review inspired this chapter to be honest! :)

**To : Guest**

WAS THIS AMUSING? THIS CHAPTER? I tried. I really did-

:D

**To : EveningWish **

There will be romance in this, that I can promise :) Though not as heavy-metal-hard as my other fanfic, since this is the olden days. But the romance will be great here as well, lots of fluff.

**To : Trapid**

I'm sorry for the short chapters! I'm updating with a schedule but that doesn't affect the quality of my writing. I'm still exploring my vocabulary and skills so when I'm good enough, I'll probably upload longer chapters. The highest I've written for a chapter is 3.5k words, on my other work in the Jelsa Fandom.

**To : Aya**

NOW YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT YAY! 3 I'll mention you every time- promise!

* * *

Thank you so much for all the reviews. They make me smile, especially the favorites.

**~Michelle**


	4. ONE date

**Casting a Spell.**

_**Nightrxy.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. But I do own the plot.

* * *

**Remember that your reviews and favorites keep me going. All criticism is gladly accepted. You guys light up my day! And we're almost at 100 reviews for Red Carpet Material and almost at 50 for Casting A Spell! I'm so glad!**

**P.S I know I'm random, but...include your favorite color in the reviews. I JUST WANT TO KNOW-**

**And my favorite snack is the salty constructive advice. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Jack?" North's voice could be heard throughout Jack's room. North's head was popping out of the door as he was trying to secretly sneek in to Jack's quarters. He tip toed over to his bed and left a cheeky note.

'_Happy Valentines Day, xoxo'_

Well, xoxo was already widely known in Arandelle so it made no weird reason to not use it on Valentines day. It was meant for cheeky laughs, not to be taken seriously…but when Jack woke up to the note, his eyes shot open.

"It's Valentines day!" he said, "The perfect way to woo my one and only," smirking, he went to take a royal bath and started plotting out his scheme. This was going to be a very fun Valentines, for Jack at least.

**Elsa Winters (P.O.V)**

I took a deep breath, letting the cool breeze sway my platinum blonde hair. This was a pretty good start for an average day, Anna was up and ready to go…despite being extremely late for her curfew yesterday. Witches do have curfews, mom always made sure I'd be home by 20:00 witch hours or in mundane time, 8 o'clock. Anna came back looking exhausted, her green dress was practically crumpled all over which made me think—did she go on a date? I hope things didn't get that rowdy…yeah. I drew some ice patterns on the window, a complex drawing of snowflakes that ended up making a shape of a heart…?

"What the name in witchcraft is this—?"

"Aw, looks like Elsa just made a heart…is someone in love?" Anna's voice teases as she popped beside me. I laughed at the thought of love. The word itself had a sickening effect to anyone who spoke it, but I think it's just me. I was mentally making my own set of the definition of love. The acronym to me :

_L - Land_

_O - of_

_V - Violent_

_E - Emotions _

…a territory I dare not to step in. Or maybe was it…

_Loss _

_Of_

_Valuable_

_Energy?_

I hear mundane creatures spend a lot of time on love. A complex feeling they barely understand. I glanced at Anna and saw a shimmer in her eyes that I didn't have. Her powers of course had no effect to this—but despite her being a witch…I knew she would find her one. As for me, not even a millenium could find my soul mate. But that's the beauty in it. I was told by my father (who was surprisingly a mortal) that witches weren't supposed to fall in love. That my mother had broken the meta, which lead to where she is now.

In a cottage raising two teenage witches dealing with hormonal issues that seemed a lot like the medieval Kardashians. Just kidding. Me and Anna are different. We're half mortals. Weird since I got half my mother's genes with all this ice witching. As I was on my train of thoughts, a knock was heard on our cottage door. I opened the door to find a bouquet of flowers, weird. Red and white roses. Not exactly my type but it was a rare sight in Arandelle; we never grew flowers here, especially not for this quality. The petals were extremely soft and they all looked full of life. Only royalty could buy this…no. It can't be that snobby prince from the square. He doesn't know where I live after all.

"Anna, are these for you?" I called out. She looked at me with her mouth full of chocolate and came a muffled reply.

"Chwek twhe cward!"

"What card?" I replied, looking around the bouquet—and there was a card with royal embroidery on it.

'_Let's get PLATonic'_

I sighed. Such cheesy-ness still existed? Though it tingled my insides if anyone really did send me a Valentines' day bouquet. I strolled down the town, hoping after the prince saved me they would stop trying to burn me on a stick.

But something got thrown at me.

A banana?

"For the enchantress who is very apPEALing," a voice called out. Oh I recognized this smug voice. Jack Frost appeared out of the shadows and he wasn't in his regular rags anymore, he actually looked quite like a normal person.

"Funny, Frost."

"Darling, I'm _always_ funny," he replied with a smirk. I really had no time for this. I needed to get a couple of ingredients for mom! She apparently needed a pair of eyeballs, a rabbits gut…and some other really horrid things I dare not say.

"Quit following me," I muttered under my breath.

"I'm not following you," He suddenly grabbed my hand which made me turn to him.

"Do you really not know what day it is?" he asked, brows furrowing.

"Grocery shopping day?"I asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"It's Valentines' Day,"

"Oh, you do know that it was a tragic story, right?"

He put his hand on his forehead and looked extremely frustrated.

"A Roman priest was killed today, with a letter to his loved one…your Valentine," I said. He looked at me with his blue eyes and laughed.

"Tragic indeed, but that's the beauty of us humans. We take the worsts things and somehow change it to becoming a something special," he replied. My brow furrowed.

"Are all mortals this silly?"

"All I know is that I don't want you letting it go tonight," he said. I blushed madly, did he even know what he was saying?

"Let what go?"

"Your hair of course, who knows how messy it's going to be when it's out of your bun?" I mentally punched him. _That was a very smart move, sarcasm intended. _I continued walking and tried to ignore him.

"I'd like to take you on a date,"

"Pardon?"

"You know, a romantic dinner date with candles and such,"

"Sorry to burst your non-existent bubble, but my answer is a no," I blurted out. I never got asked on dates, my mother and father never gave me the permission nor did any of my suitors looked like they deserved me.

"Really?" he questioned, "You're saying no to this?"

"To what? I see nothing interesting," I replied. How could any girl say no to that?

"I promise I won't be nipping more than just your nose," he said with a smirk plastered on his egocentric face.

"You won't be nipping anything, Frost!"

"Elsa you impaled my heart," I turned to him at the mention of my name.

"How did you know my name?"

He looked at me with his blue orbs.

"Don't conceal, let's feel."

"Feel what?"

"Your emotions duh! It's pretty obvious you're hiding from me," he replied with his signature smug voice.

I laughed.

"Fine, one date."

"Anything you say, princess," he said, "But after this you'll be wishing for more." I blushed, I was doing this out of kindness. There's nothing more—at least that's what I thought.

"Say those things one more time and I'm going to freeze you,"

"All this ice in the world and yet I still can't melt your heart?" he asked me. I was feeling tingly inside.

"One date couldn't hurt right?" I mumbled under my breath.

* * *

_Replies to guests : (FF USERS GET PM'S!)_

**To : 1BookWorm**

Sometime yesterday, my sister was talking with her crush and they were all using 'lol'. Then I think she typed..._"I think LOL will be our word."_ I'm laughing so hard!

**To : Shiver**

In my story, North is a very close member to the Winter family! AND I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE STAYING TILL THE END YAY.

**To : Guest/Rodina**

Regarding the spell, I'll be explaining/narrating it in future chapters. And WOW YOUR QUESTIONS ARE INTENSE! I plan on answering them in future questions. I don't want to spoil too much ;) but the hint is, yes _he_ does have powers.

**To : Guest**

YAY THANK YOU!

**To : EveningWish**

There will be romance in this, that I can promise :) Though not as heavy-metal-hard as my other fanfic, since this is the olden days. But the romance will be great here as well, lots of fluff.

**To : Trapid**

I really hope I'll find a way to make longer chapters. Most of my time get used up by school works and thinking of the actual plot and twists. One of the reasons why this story is significantly shorter compared to my other one is because this is a really rough draft. I write and publish for the sake of fun and hopefully making someone laugh or something while reading this on their Jelsa pallet. :)

* * *

**Review, Follow and favorite! And check out my Valentine's special (10 Hollywood Attempts for Valentine's)**

**If you guys reviewed on Red Carpet Material- I'm giving a big shoutout to you! I worked extremely hard for that fanfic.**

_**~Michelle**_


	5. Oh-la-la

**Casting a Spell.**

_**Nightrxy.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. But I do own the plot, sigh!

* * *

**I'm SO GLAD for 50+ reviews! You guys don't know how happy I am! Thank you so much! I wrote some stuff below. **

**Thanks for all the snacks in the reviews! The next random request...**

**Include your favorite shoe brand. **

**I like shopping. Don't judge? ;) Don't forget the constructive advice. And help me out by getting Red Carpet Material to 100 reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Elsa Winters (P.O.V)**

"I can hear you," he replied with a smug grin. I looked away, face blushing in response. He grabbed my hand and spun me around, his blue eyes piercing into me.

"Look at me," he said sternly. I couldn't get the strength to resist not looking at him, noticing how he bit his jaw sometimes, or the way he smelled a bit like mint.

"C-can I stop now?" I asked, tossing my glare somewhere else. Well, a cow would be a good excuse.

"Nope, I want you to be looking at me and only me for today princess!" he declared with a grin. I laughed and looked at him, and I inched my face closer to his.

"Why, aren't you a little demanding, your highness?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow.

"Oh please, I'll get you doing much more than just looking at me," he replied doing an awkward pose in front of me.

"So...is this what happens on a date?" I questioned with full curiosity. He looked at me as if I had asked one of the most absurd question on Earth. He shook his head and let a small chuckle escape his lips and I could only tilt my head in response.

"No," he said, "You've never been on a date?" I could feel all the heat from my body gathering at one point which is my face. If the grand Ice witch allowed, I wanted to melt on the spot. Into this big puddle of embarrassment and pure H2O.

"I'm taking that as a yes," he said, pulling me to a path leading to a place I vividly knew. The garden me and Anna used to play in as a child. The path was garnished with gorgeous flora and fauna, with a little playground set in the middle. I remembered how silky-soft the petals of the flowers that my dad used to give me and Anna when we made our dazzling flower crowns. How I used to be pushed on the wooden swing and how Anna used to cry since she couldn't reach the top of the slide without falling over since she was an extremely clumsy child.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, looking at him and how he was fixed on nature's beauty. He smiled and lead me to the same swing I knew.

"Sit down," he said, standing behind the swing. I cocked an eyebrow at him but followed anyways, not really knowing how this was going to go. The moment I sat down, I could feel his hands gripping on the ropes that surprisingly held my weight.

"Ready?" he asked before pushing the swing and me with it. I gripped the ropes tightly and smiled, it's been a while since I've felt so — free. I giggled every time the tingling sensation inside my stomach happened when I was going falling backwards.

"How long are we going to be doing this?" I asked with a smirk, knowing he had more than just a swing ride in mind. He gave me an intense look as he paused the moving swing and gestured me to get off. _I know, it might sound rude but that was how I thought of it. Okay?_

* * *

**Jack Frost (P.O.V)**

He didn't know why he started pushing her on the swing, or why it made him feel giddy inside every time she giggled. All her f_reezing-his-face-or-balls-off_ stuff really got to him...and he wanted to see her powers. Not so that he could burn her on a stick in the middle of town or something, but to show her how beautiful they were. How beautiful she was.

"Getting bored already?" he asked with amusement in his voice. She nodded with a smirk and sashayed to the other way.

"What? Forgetting about the candle light dinner already?" he said with his signature smug tone. She gave him a glance and continued her path back to the town square. _Damn. Did she just sass him?_

Jack followed her into the buzzing city and a tiny door which led to a humongous underground market. The numerous aroma, from ginger to cumin filled the market that was packed with merchants and villagers from all of Arandelle. He cornered her in an alley right before she had a chance to grab an eyeball that was on 50% sale.

"What do you want now?" she groaned, raising her tone.

"A date, as promised of course," he replies with a husky voice that swear could sway most girls on the spot. But he had to constantly remind himself, this wasn't just some other girl. She shivered at how his breath tingled her neckline, or was it the fact that he was cornering her in the middle of the busiest market in Arandelle?

"I know," she mumbled out of breath, "But I have to get these for my mom first…" He stole a look at her flushed face and realized she wasn't kidding. She genuinely wanted to run these preposterous errands for her mom.

"Fine, let's do it together?" I asked, stretching out my hand for her to grab. But she smacked it away, following a curve on her mesmerizing lips.

"Excuse me? Is the prince of Arandelle offering me his help?" she asked with pure sarcasm. I sighed and pulled her back into the buzzing hall of the market.

"What's on your list, enchantress?" I said, taking in my surroundings.

"Alligator eyeballs," she said with a sparkle in her eyes. I made a grunting noise, this isn't going to be pretty.

"Is there going to be anything normal on that list?" I asked, tilting my head. She nodded and smiled.

"Chocolate!"

We took a shortcut she knew, to her favorite butcher's place. All this blood around me was really starting to gross me out, this wasn't how I pictured a romantic date. She was somehow used to it, asking the butcher for the weirdest ingredients for her mom to prepare some mystical broth.

"One kidney from the best cow please!"

"One of the horse's liver!"

On the other hand, I was feeling more uncomfortable by the minute. Once she reached this little shop selling earwax, I was exhausted.

"Stop right there," I commanded, gripping her hand. She raised her eyebrow at me and urged for me to let her go.

"Don't tell me you're getting tired already, Frost," she replied. I released her for a mere moment before pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I need a break…" i mumbled on her soft skin. I could feel her heartbeat getting faster and how her breath was caught up on her throat.

"L-let go, we're in public for Witch's sake!" she muttered under her breath. I smirked on her skin, causing her to flinch in response.I put my hands on her waist, making random shapes when I realized how cold it was starting to become.

Right beneath her dress, a snowflake pattern had appeared. It looked majestic yet so delicate at the same time, like a piece of art that had magically been painted on the floor.

I looked up to see her face in pure shock.

* * *

_**(LET THE AUTHOR SPEAK HERE.)**_

It was 4:58pm and she groaned in annoyance or simply anger at herself. She couldn't find the right words to describe what her characters felt, what she wanted them to feel, nor did she have the energy to actually write. Her back was aching from all the traveling she's been doing with her family and she was just mentally exhausted with half the stuff going around her.

She yawned and stuffed her head into the pillow.

"I. Can't. Write. Crap."

For days, she's been in and out of her mind thinking about her new story.

"How the heck do I write something when I'm barely starting on my current fan fictions?" she mumbled.

She opened her 11-inch Macbook Air and opened her email, opening junk sent by her friends and teachers. She sighed at the sign of '9 reviews' on the latest chapter for Red Carpet Material and '12 reviews' for Casting a Spell.

Maybe she was too demanding?

Or was it that she wasn't writing well?

Asking for reviews was the same as digging for gold without a shovel.

"I'll just write, free style," she said, noticing how sweet those reviews were. She read a post earlier on wordpress, saying how free-style writing helps an author shape up their writing and helping the author in various ways. This would be the first time she's writing a chapter in total first person. In all honesty, she never ventured too deep into the first person world...with only one question in mind.

_Was this writers block?_

She wanted to put this whole date into one chapter. One magical chapter, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. After all, 'Gotta keep them thirsty' wasn't her motto for nothing. Wooing Elsa during a date wouldn't be an easy job for anyone; if she wrote it in a single chapter, all the excitement would vanish right after. Michelle smirked at the random ideas that popped through her mind.

Scrolling down, Michelle scanned her reviews, noticing all the advice she's being given. She was extremely fortunate that these people actually noticed the little mistakes. Yet the questions they were asking...they were extremely tempting to answer.

She was about to type her response to _'bigfan'_ about the spell, when it hit her.

_**She couldn't give out free spoilers! **_

She giggled at how these people could always make her smile, typing their favorite colors she would probably use in future chapters.

...

* * *

**Replies to Reviews. **

**I would PM you guys personally, but i really have no time right now. It's about 12:01 am right now and I'm drained. But please don't take this as a way for me to say "Don't review, I have no time for you," but as a..."REVIEW FOR ME PLS U MOTIVATE ME!1!"**

* * *

**To : 1BookWorm**

You should have read my Valentine's special! So much cheesy-ness in one story! Aw, that last thing got to me! SAY IT! SAY THE WORD! SAY THE L WORD!

**To : Trapid**

I'm extremely sorry for not putting the date on this chapter. But it's getting there. (:

**To : OoPoPocAndy**

I don't know how I came up with that, hope it made you laugh!

**To : Shiver**

Your color pallet is the one i'm using for my room and background! HERE'S A VIRTUAL HUG FOR STAYING WITH THIS STORY ;-;!

**To : Rodina**

Ask away! I love it when my story makes people think! I'll answer some of your questions, but most will be revealed in future chapters.

Her parents are still alive, I want them to be because it's important for the plot of this story. Regarding his powers! You have to stick with me and this story to find out! ;)

**To : Guesthuu**

I love the color black! And I'll write as long as I can!

**To : EveningWish**

Her mom is alive and kicking,her story will be revealed in future chapters. She's currently a healing witch, because _'something'_ happened regarding her ice powers.

**To : BloodJewel**

YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I LOV(ED) INTO THE WOODS! The ending completely stunned me though. I didn't know my story had that kind of vibe! :D Kristoff will be in this story, and of course...SVEN!

* * *

**Long story short. I was lacking motivation to update any of my fanfics. I know it's annoying when authors hold back chapters and stuff, but readers should do their part and give us reviews.**

**They're important to us. Okay? :)**

**LET'S GET THIS STORY TO 60 REVIEWS!  
AND RED CARPET MATERIAL TO 100! :D**

_**~Michelle**_


	6. Frost(y)

**Casting a Spell.**

_**Nightrxy.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. But I do own the plot!

* * *

**DAMN GUYS WE PASSED 60 REVIEWS! AND RCM REACHED 100! **

**I love looking at all the different shoe brands, using them in future Red Carpet Material since there aren't any converse shoes in the setting of this story...or can there be one? *gasp***

**Mine are mostly those shoes that aren't flats. I know it's weird but I can't wear flats...ugh. Sucks to be a girl who can't wear flats. I'm good with heals/wedges/boots though.**

**Post a review, tell me about what you thought about this chapter and all the intimacy. Don't forget the constructive advice. ANOTHER PLUS PLUS! Include your favorite school subject. Or College. Just because my exams are nearing up.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"I-I have to go," she said, turning her back, the frost following her every step. Jack held her wrist, not showing any sign of letting go.

"What the hell do you want from me?!"she shouted. Jack shot her a look before pulling her out of the market, going through narrow alleys and stopping when he reached an empty patch of land. Elsa was breathing unevenly, looking around at how the ice had followed the here, a trail. She was a witch!

"The hell is up with me today…?"she mumbled, hugging her legs to her chest. Jack looked at her before sitting beside her, and wrapped an arm around her. She looked at him, eyes filled with confusion.

"Nice visual effects," Jack said with a laugh. She shot him a glare before leaning her head on the crook of his neck.

'_What are you doing Elsa?! Get the hell of his shoulder,' _an inside voice said. But somehow, she stayed there, enjoying the minty aroma radiating from him.

"They aren't visual effects, foolish mundane," she said back to him. He looked at her face, looking so…fragile. The way her eyes looked at the frost around her.

"You're really something,"Jack said to her, giving her a smile. She blushed and shot him a quick glare to prevent any more blood rising up to her cheeks.

"Your ice powers,"he whispered in a low husky voice, "They're amazing." Elsa looked at him, tilting her head and she smirked.

'_Where did all that vulnerability crap go?' _

"I've lived my life not knowing what to do with them," she said, making a little snowflake appear on her index finger.

"Make more of those," Jack said, watching the little snowflake dance on her finger.

"Honey, I don't make these just for anyone,"Elsa said, smirking at how he puffed his cheeks.

"Why do you hide your powers?" Jack questioned, leaning on the brick wall behind them. She shook her head at how dense he was. This was Arandelle, and she was a witch. She would be burnt for God's sake!

"I don't want to end up as a witch barbecue," she scoffed. Jack laughed and pinned her to the wall.

"Holy cow crap," she said under her breath.

"Liking the view?" Jack asked.

"I swear, now that you know about my powers,"she said, "You know I can literally freeze your balls right?"

"If you wanted to see them, you could've asked," he assured her with a smirk.

"Watch the tongue, Frost," she hissed. He laughed and she gave him a light nudge to his ribcage.

"That hurt," he said, using his puppy dog face.

"Oh, I'll do much more than that,"

"Do me?" Jack joked. Elsa blushed a darker shade of red and tried to push him off.

"No can do, princess," he chuckled. She leaned back, knowing she was no match to this arrogant-ass prince.

"Your powers are beautiful," he whispered, "Stop hiding them."

"You don't understand," she blurted out. "I have to hide them, I…I'll destroy everything once I let them go."

"Not anymore," he murmered in her ear. He gently took her hand and helped her fingers draw patterns on his arm. The pattern grew from some random figures, it gradually enlarged, adding little frost patterns on his hand.

"See?" he asked. Her eyes looked at the frost on his arm, how beautiful it was. He continued what he was doing, when she interrupted him.

"Thank you," she whispered softly. She took her hand from him, and then she trailed her fingers on his chest. Frost spread across his thin disguise, her fingers feeling how well built he really was.

"Wow, admiring my body already?" he questioned with a grin. She stopped and rolled her eyes.

"Can you let me go now?"she asked, cocking her eyebrow.

"Thought you'd never ask,"he replied, standing up and noticing that the frost on the ground were no longer spikes, but beautiful, delicate patterns.

"Should we get your alligator eyeballs now?" he laughed. She nodded and got up, her legs gaining the power the power she lost just a few moments ago.

**Jack Frost**

Did he really just get his ass back in this market again? God, it's not that he was some spoilt rich kid but, damn eyeballs aren't very attractive. She, however, thought that they tasted exquisite.

What utter nonsence.

"Elsa,we're getting out now," he said, scrunching my nose.

"What? But we're just getting started!" she whined.

"Utter crap, we're out," he replied. She looked pissed, extremely pissed, to be exact.

"Since when did I take orders from you, Frost?"she protested. Jack gave her a glare and dragged her out of the market, which included her gawking at all the ingredients the vendors were selling.

Once they were up in the open towns square, he inhaled the fresh air, praising himself for making it out alive with all the gore in that market.

"You done taking in all that oxygen?" Elsa questioned with a smirk.

"Oh, what else would you like me to do? Take you instead?" Jack retorted back.

"Hell no," she deadpanned. Jack let out a sigh before taking her hand. Again. God, what was up with him and her hands?

"Meet me tonight," he whispered huskily.

"Meet me tonight," she mimicked sarcastically.

"I'm serious, Elsa,"

"Why on earth would I decide to meet you again?"she asked.

"No spoilers," he replied before walking away, leaving her in the middle of the busy town square.

"So much for a date," she grumbled to herself.

Who said it would be the end of their date? Elsa, when a prince is clearly interested in you, you don't doubt their tactics. Keep them girls thirsty, Frost. And who on earth would consider going to a market and buying eyeballs,kidneys…a date? The hell is wrong with that blonde?

In a world where Jack Frost is the prince, you're getting much more than that.

"Sir, the preparations are ready for your um…" his assistant mumbled.

"Acquaintance," he corrected him, smirking in my devilishly handsome attire.

* * *

_**( I ALWAYS DO THESE AND YOU LOVE THEM :C JK )**_

Remember that writers block thing? It wasn't a one-time thing. She wanted to write, she wanted to update...but she couldn't.

"I want to go sleep," she mumbled, looking at the clock which read 2am. Michelle sighed and closed her eyes before continuing another project. Holy cow manure. Yes, she doesn't use peasant words. Other than the A-flag and probably the f-bomb sometimes.

_'mich,sent u articles nyt,gl with d chem quiz tomorrow,gbs'_ a Skype message popped out of nowhere. It's a good thing to know she wasn't the only one doing the English project. After proofreading and editing more than 5k words, she's had it with English. And she face-palmed, not knowing how the heck she was going to ace a test with 4 hours of sleep.

She really had no idea how she was going to continue updating weekly.

"I can't do this anymore," she hissed, before getting swallowed by her all time love, the bed.

* * *

**Replies to EVERYONE here since I don't have enough time to PM you personally. REMEMBER, I'm not saying you should stop reviewing. I'm saying..."REVIEW PLS 11!" :)**

* * *

**To : 1BookWorm**

MUSIC TO MY EARS! Gosh, felt like a creep giggling to myself while writing that.

**To : Trapid**

HOLY CRAPBALLS, those shoes are damn fine! Jack's powers...ohoho. *grin grin smirk smirk*

**To : OoPoPocAndy**

aka...P.D.A!

**To : Shiver**

Dang, you can skate?! That's amazing. You have to help me in future chapters! I suck at it. And I TOTALLY agree on that rad looking sneaks part! Yeah, I think I meant clenched his jaw..._

**To : Guest**

Thanks!

**To : Guesthuu**

ALAXANDER WANG SHALL SLAAAAAY, I plan on getting myself a pair one day. WOW, you and BloodJewel have the same question about pets! Guess I gotta work on that when I have time.

**To : EveningWish**

Comfort is everything in shoes! AND, dang thank you so much! You're way too lovely. I hope this kinda worked out for you...

**To : BloodJewel**

Don't get me started on Chris Pine. I can't. When you say 'uggs', I just think of Jenna Marbles' 'what my boyfriend gave to me' song. FIVEEEE,PAIR OF UGGS!

**To : Trapesquare**

I'm demanding. LOL! It just sucks I guess, getting views but no comments.

**To : Guest (2)**

AWW, Glad you enjoy my stories.

**To : Cassandra**

THANK YOU SO MUCH, I WILL KEEP ON WRITING!

* * *

**Long paragraph short? **

**I don't have enough time. I'm running low on fuel, and my exams are in two weeks. Your reviews however, drove me to write this chapter. This was quite rushed, I apologize if this didn't satisfy _anything._ ): **

**AND. If any of you get annoyed by the replies or anything, I just had to say...my connection with my reviewers is something special to me. We're like little clique that you can't join unless you review. Just kidding. (:**

**LET'S GET THIS TO 70, AND RCM TO 110+++!**

_**~Michelle**_


	7. Guilty Pleasure

**Casting a Spell.**

_**Nightrxy.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer : **This is my plot. Characters however, not so 'mine'.

* * *

**If we reach 100 reviews I will scream. Please go and check out my other fanfic, leave a review. Maybe a follow. You know how much I love my salty constructive criticism!**

**And my favorite subject is History, Biology, Chemistry and Music. Art is great too!**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Good witchcraft, why did I decide to show up?" Elsa mumbled. Her icy blue heels made sounds everywhere she went, and her knee length black dress was revealing more than she wanted it to.

She entered the humongous castle-like building, groaning in annoyance when it was just a room. An enormous room, to be exact. There was a crystal chandelier that hung low, and right below that was a little table set for two, with a red rose in the middle.

"Why if it isn't the prince of Arandelle himself," Elsa scoffed, earning a smirk from Jack who was dressed with a princely attire.

"I liked you better with your rags," Elsa mumbled, feeling embarrassed at her choice of closing. Jack smirked and led her to the table.

"Oh, so should I start taking them off?"He said, playing with the hem of his shirt. Elsa blushed and covered her face, "Let's try to keep this PG-13, Frost,"

They sat down, and Elsa started to giggle, her face was starting to look like someone made a joke that wasn't funny.

"What's so funny, Winters?" asked Jack, studying her expression.

"I don't, looking at you not fooling around?"She asked back. A couple of violinist entered the room, trying to entertain the small couple. Elsa listened and closed her eyes as she listened to the enchanting melody.

"Is this all you've got in stored, Jack?" she questioned, eyeing the violin. Jack smirked and gestured for the violinist to take their leave. He stood up and gently grabbed her hand, murmuring something into her ear. He knew this was her soft spot, and he couldn't wait until he found more.

"Let's get out, shall we?"

Elsa mumbled things about mediocre attitude and disrespect as she fixed her dress and stood up, fingers intertwined with Jack's rough hand. He led her out of what he considered, boring pieces of bricks painted with a fancy light source in the middle. It was starting to get dark outside, the path starting to get covered by dirt and moss.

"Holy crap," Elsa said out loud. How unladylike. Right in the middle was a lake, glistening in the moon light, surrounded by beautiful flora that danced with the calm breeze. There wasn't any candle light or table or any fancy stuff that Elsa loathed.

"Liking it?" Jack asked, she nodded. He sat down on the dirt and she followed, trying the best position, making sure she wouldn't flash anyone. She looked at the lake, then at the stars that were shining, twinkling as if they were doing their own dance.

"Are we going to be eating fried dirt?"she asked, crossing the thought off her mind. Jack let out a low laugh and put his hand on his knee.

"Tell me about yourself," he said, looking at the stars. She thought pretty hard about what she could tell him, what she wanted to tell him.

"I like chocolate," she mumbled, blushing at how stereotype she was acting.

"Gross," he replied arrogantly. Elsa snorted.

"And I'm guessing you like vanilla?"

"Do not insult my guilty pleasure!" Jack yelled at her, face slightly blushing.

"I'll insult whatever I want to I deem unworthy," she replied, adding a tint of royalty to her tone.

"You don't badmouth my plain, modest, simple and pure taste that way!" he said to her.

"Are we going to debate on flavors or are you going to interrogate me for the rest of the night?" she asked.

"Any hobbies?" Jack questioned.

"Does building a snowman include in this category?" Jack let out a chuckle.

"Hell yes," he said.

"And you enjoy doing what?"

"Oh you know, shopping for hot pink high heels," Jack snorted.

"OMG! REALLY!?" Elsa squealed, mocking the usual girls who spent money rather lavishly.

"Yes!" Jack squealed back and gave her a boyish grin.

"I've always wanted to be like those girls," Elsa mumbled, "But I just couldn't bring myself to spend 18 Gold coins just for a dress." Jack looked at her with wide eyes, as if she had just said the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"18 Gold coins, and you wouldn't spend that on a dress!?" he asked.

"Who the hell spends 18 gold coins on a freaking dress!?" Elsa retorted back, looking flustered.

"Honey, 18 gold coins is a very small amount to pay for a dress," Jack snorted.

"I guess that's what they call royalty, huh."

Jack relaxed and went back to his original position and hung his head low, his bangs slightly covering his eyes.

"My mom died when I was younger," he said with a light shrug. She was going to retort with her usual sass, but this seemed different. Damn this seemed very personal.

"I bet she was beautiful," she said softly. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"God," he whispered under his breath, "I've only known you for a few weeks and you're already having this effect on me?"

"What effect?" she said, confused. He shook his head and averted his gaze.

"You know," he started, "Mom used to tell me this old story, I can't really remember the whole thing and…"

"And...?" Elsa questioned, slowly intrigued by the story.

"She said that people were blessed with their inner strength," he said, looking at her with his frosty blue eyes. "And that they just need a little push, and they'll be extraordinary." Elsa could only stare at him, how his eyes looked clouded and empty.

"The thing is, I don't even know if I have anything that's more than ordinary, other than my hair."

She cupped his cheek, and she couldn't really point out why it hurt her to see him aching this way.

"Look at me," she said sternly. "Jackson Frost!"

When their eyes met, he swore he could have felt something. Call it a spark. Or a fizzle.

"You're one of the most extraordinary people I've met, Frost," she whispered to him. "You don't need a little push, you've got it-" she said, moving her pointer finger to his chest. "Right there,"

"You know, you're amazing when you're sassy like that." He laughed as Elsa gave him a glare, which was a lot cuter than what she imagined it to look like.

"I like your thinking," she stated.

"I like your everything," he replied with a grin. She decided it was time to go. She stood up, but Jack pulled her back and she crashed into his lap.

"What now?"

"Well…" he said, playing with her platinum blonde strands. She cursed when she didn't have the power to break free of his grasp.

"Frost, let go before I freeze your brains off."

"I'd like to see you try," he replied with a mocking grin.

He then brushed her hair behind her neck and leaned to whisper things in her ear, his hot breath fanning her exposed neck. She was blushing madly, not knowing what to do in her current position leaving one option.

Staying in the prince's arms.

* * *

**Replies to EVERYONE here since I don't have enough time to PM you personally. REMEMBER, I'm not saying you should stop reviewing. I'm saying..."REVIEW PLEAAASE SENPAI." **

**I know that people have individual lives, and they are way too busy to send me a message or review. But reviews encourage me and other authors. (: **

* * *

**REPLIES TO ALL MY BANANAS!**

**P.S IT WOULD BE COOL IF YOU INCLUDED SOMETHING RANDOM. **

**Replies to EVERYONE here since I don't have enough time to PM you personally. REMEMBER, I'm not saying you should stop reviewing. I'm saying..."REVIEW PLS 11!" :)**

* * *

**To : 1BookWorm**

I'm a master at annoying people. It's an art and a skill.

**To : Trapid**

Pharmacy major? Gosh that's cool. I have no idea what major I'm going to take! It's stressful af!

**To : OoPoPocAndy**

Aren't they the best- straight from the oven aka my dirty mind. Just kidding.

**To : Shiver**

If I walked to school on the streets here, high possible chance I'd get hit or run over by a car. LOL. Juicy gossip from the past is extremely fun, we should gossip some time. (; AND I LOVE LONG REVIEWS! KEEP EM COMIN!

**To : Shiori Kudo**

I love history as well! Just a random question, which part of History and what is an elective? XD

**To : Guesthuu**

WHAT PETS DO YOU WANT *FLIPS A TABLE* and sure I guess it would be fun to write a make out scene. LOL.

**To : EveningWish**

gAH World War 1 was one of my favorite topics! I loved learning about World War 2 as well! I totally agree on the smarter thing. I think Jack gave her something more than a gift here...(:

**To : BloodJewel**

Are you a cat person? :o I will be writing about her showing him her powers in a much more majestical way soon!

**To : Rodina**

YAY UR'RE BACK! I hope you liked it!

**To : XoxSnowFlakeXoX **

thank you! :D

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the long ass two week update! I literally died during exams. Got sick and screwed up my tech exam. Gah, I ended up crying which was actually pretty crappy. I LOVE U GUYS, U'RE MY ONE AND ONLY CLIQUE!1!**

**p.s : i'd give you a hug if you go and check out RCM and leave a review or something. **

**LALABYE; **

_**~Michelle**_


	8. Pain, Part 1

**Casting a Spell.**

_**Nightrxy.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer : **This is my plot. Characters however, not so 'mine'.

* * *

**I actually made a cover for this story! I edited it and all. Will be posting it once we reach 100 reviews! :D I lalalalallooove your reviews, I laughed a lot!**

**So I'm going to be doing this 'Dedicated to: insert usernames'! (3 people per chapter, everyone gets a chance!)**

* * *

_**Dedicated To : Shiver, Trapid and Guesthuu.**_

* * *

Chapter 8 - Part 1

"Would it be bad if I told you I'm falling?" I ask. She gives me a look that has confusion written all over it.

"Your highness, if you're going to fall…" she starts. I cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Are you going to catch me?"

She grins and replies, "If you're going to fall, fall in love."

If only she knew how the hell I felt about her. I swipe the blonde locks covering the left rims of her face, my face dangerously close to her earlobe.

"Elsa, what is this?" I point to a frost tattoo on her neck. She tries to cover it but I swat her hand away.

"It's nothing—" she tries to say. I inch my face closer, my breath fanning and wandering around her neck. I hear a curse escaping her lips, "S-stop it, Jack."

"Not going to unless you tell me." I say in a teasing manor, despite being absolutely serious. She bites her bottom lip which drives me insane. What can you say? We're hormonal teenagers.

"It's a birth mark."

I laugh, and stop whatever I was planning to do with her delicate neck. She giggles

Her eyes widen at the site of my earlobe, which is a bit…disarming?

"Jack, you have one similar to mine." She points to my piercing. It's not one of those 'punk-rock-rebellious' sort of piercing if you're wondering.

"Elsa, that's a piercing."

"I know, but…why is there a snowflake earring on it?" she asks out of curiosity.

Curiosity killed the cat, did it not?

"My mother attached it to me right after birth, she would say it's a powerful spell of some sort." Elsa doesn't seem to believe it, which makes the situation a lot harder than it should be.

But that's all I really know. My dad—well, he never really told me what this ear piece means, I doubt he even knows it's on my ear.

"Can I?" she asks, gesturing to the earring. I nod and she gently tries to take it off, but a sudden jolt of mint and coldness takes over right at that very spot.

"Sh—" I curse softly, not wanting her to hear me say such peasant words. She flinches in response to the sudden jolt but then continues what she was doing.

"Does it hurt?" I simply nod and my right hand lightly grazes the very spot.

I didn't expect blood red snow on my fingertips. The snow isn't the kind of soft one either.

"Jack!" she exclaims, "W-what's going on? Y-you never told me you were one of them!" she shouts. My head spins and feels a lot heavier than it should be. I reach out to grab her dress to stop me from falling too hard and that's when I realized that a frost pattern follows my fingertips on to her dress, covering them in spiky patterns that didn't suite her beautiful appearance.

"I have no idea what the hell you mean!" I groan, clutching my chest.

"You have powers that some can only imagine," she whispers, before adding a snarky comeback. "But none of my callibar of course, right now that doesn't matter."

"We need to get you home, right now." She deadpans and I can only wonder how the hell I'm supposed to 'get home' when I have random bloody ice on my chest and spiky patterns to whatever I touch.

"I kinda feel like Midas," I say with a smirk, trying to distract myself from the excruciating pain by teasing her.

"The king?" she asks with a high tone as she pants for a source of oxygen.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Everything he touched turned to gold, genius."

"Everything I touch ends up with ugly patterns. Doesn't that ring a bell?" I smirk as she sighs exasperatingly.

"Winters."

"What?" she questions, probably very annoyed as she kicked a twig across the tall grass.

"Am I going to be okay?"

"Just shut up and sleep you big baby."

I groan before succumbing back to the horrible pain spreading.

* * *

**Hi everyone. I felt extremely guilty for not updating after not one, but TWO weeks. **

**The truth is, I've been on vacation and what's occupying my mind is my future so called 'book'. I'm currently writing a story about bullying and insecurity, about a teenage girl who struggles with them and overcomes these obstacles with the help of four bad boys who treat her a lot like a sister. **

**Leave a review if you're interested or anything. (:**

**This chapter is a 'Part 1' because I'm not done writing 'Part 2' and I just missed you all so much. I will be replying to reviews in the previous chapter and this chapter in the next part. I'm really sorry, it's like 1:05 AM right now. **

**Lalalallauuuuuf you guys.**

**~Michelle. (If you're wondering, I read all the reviews already!)**


	9. Pain, Part 2

**Casting a Spell.**

_**Nightrxy.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Giggly goos, I don't own nothin' but the plot boos-HAHA I'm not funny.

* * *

**DO YOU LOVE THE COVER BECAUSE I DO! Review about it! Tell me what you think! I know it's tiny as hell, but come on! And bum bum bum...(lol butt butt butt- jk) include your favorite city. I'll tell you mine in the next chapter! :)**

* * *

_**Dedicated To : SureSnowflake, RaspberryCheesecake &amp; ElsaTheSnowQueen2**_

* * *

Chapter 8 - Part 2

"Elsa, he's losing way too much blood!" Mom then runs back into the kitchen before returning with a group of herbs with a range of smells that I couldn't differ one from another.

"How the heck did he end up like this?!" Anna yells before grabbing a towel to stop the blood coming out of his nose.

"I don't know," I reply before mixing a cup of buffalo bones and hydrangea leaves, crushing them with full force. "One second I take off his mystical earning, the next second there's blood and patterns everywhere!"

Mom slightly curses before grabbing my hand, "Elsa, look at the patterns on his body." I gaze at them, how his patterns contrasted his light personality. The spikes which represented thorns, not meant to keep people out, but maybe to keep himself in. Locked, alone, and isolated. I trace a single pattern, and I focus, trying to change them; trying to transform all this pain and sadness into something beautiful.

How fucking ironic of you, Elsa.

"Elsa, don't you think it's a bit strange how everything he's touching turns to ice…?" Mom asks me. I nod, it's not every day you hear about a prince with ice powers that turn them into sharp prickles of thorns and spikes.

But then, something hit me right in the noggin.

"Mom, take a closer look at that earpiece." She takes it from my hands and looks at it before her eyes widen in shock. She traces the little piece with her fingers, noticing all it's little details and tiny symbols engraved on it's surface.

"E-Elsa, t-this thing…" she starts, "It's an a gemstone, forged by our very ancestors meant to keep one's powers forever locked." There was this tale from an olden book, talking about when a royal member the ice kingdom falls in love with a mundane, that their child would forever cast a lasting winter throughout the world. Their children would have powers of the ice folk, with a deadly consequence of not being able to control them. I knew a story of how a queen fell in love with an earthling, how her enchanting beauty lured him from his very own castle.

They were a certain match, destined by heaven itself and their wedding was rejoiced by the whole kingdom, not knowing that she had married a mundane. Their child however…there were no tales to tell. Rumors say that she had run away with it after her disappearance from the royal family, others say that it was thrown in a blizzard away from the world.

"But this can only mean one thing!" exclaims Anna, "Jack Frost has ice powers!" She runs up to me and hugs me. "Remember all those days where you thought you were…alone, Elsa? Remember the times where you would cry at night because you thought you were a freak?"

I nod. There's _something_ about the past, it's something you can't change. Something that you can't forget, but something that you shouldn't let go either.

"Well, I think he's one of them." Mom shakes her head in disagreement. "This thing has powers we can only imagine of, powers I used to have. Powers some would kill for."

"But you lost your powers because of love, right mom?" Anna asks in curiosity. I give her a light smack before facing my mom.

A thing about my mom you should know about. She used to have powers, just like Anna and I. She had a mixture of the forces of mother nature, and the kindness of no other.

But she lost it.

She lost it all for the sake of damn love. _Love_, what a truly sickening word. I detest the word, hate it, despise it. It is the force which causes destruction on a massive scale, sometimes damaging hearts that one cannot expect to fix. I mean, have you taken a look at Romeo and Juliet?

And yet I'm slowly falling for a certain arrogant and cocky prince.

"Love, and because I was reckless, Anna." I stare at her, not understanding what she was saying. "They used to tell me I couldn't have kids, so I acted like one."

I now understood what she meant. You see, the elders used to warn her for the dangers of love, what would happen, but the most striking thing they told her was that she couldn't have kids. She started acting rebellious, often wandering beyond the mountains into villages and causing mischief among mankind.

That's when she had met dad. They were in a rice field and back then he was a simple son of a farmer, helping his father earn income. Mom doesn't believe at love at first sight, because you should love someone for their personality. Not their looks, looks can be deceiving. Personality however, takes time to know, to understand. Therefore, she never really called it love at first sight, nor was it her first love.

Now he's _gone. _

See? I had told you love was a sick and cruel game did I not?

Yet Jack Frost is pulling me into this sick crazy game and I'm not sure if I'm willing to play it just _yet_.

"Elsa,try casting your own spell on him, see if it'll help stop the spikes," mutters mom. I take my index finger and lightly caress his open chest, and flower patterns flow out of my fingertips and onto his spikes. Sparkling lights encircle he thorns and shrink the spikes that threatened to grow bigger.

"Elsa, it's working!" Anna exclaims and my left hand flies to his upper torso and my patterns spread out throughout his body, his spikes shrinking by the minute. By the time my hands flew to his face, the spikes had been replaced and he had stopped shivering like crazy.

"E-El—" he mumbles, "God, everything just fucking hurts."

"Shut the hell up, Frost."

"You've said that before too, princess." I lick my lips, a bad habit I had when I was anxious or nervous.

"Stop licking your lips like that," he groans.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I would kill to lick those lips if I wasn't on a kitchen table with herbs and medicine."

Mom coughs a bit too loudly. Anna giggles and has a creepy old man smirk plastered on her face.

And Jack?

He passed out.

* * *

**I MISSED ALL OF YOU BABES SO MUCH. HERE ARE MY REPLIES TO ALL THE REVIEWERS SINCE CHAPTER 7! (honestly last chapter only got 5 reviews. Ouch, my heart-) **

**To : 1BookWorm**

did you wait for it babe? DID YOU-?! *DRAMATIC*

**To : Trapid**

Stress free isn't really my plan ;) I mean, I plan on getting into a business major but I somehow can't imagine myself as "stress-free"! I kinda like stress a bit, but I gotta watch my stress level though. XD How's the pharmacy major?

**To : OoPoPocAndy**

YES I TOOK THE KISS OUT AND YAS JACK LIVES-

**To : Shiver**

i swear to gosh, I can't believe I answered all your questions in this single chapter. You deserved that dedication! You've been here since day one and I wouldn't have updated if I didn't see your review.

I'm amazing-jk, AND ALL I GET IS A BEAR HUG? I wanted a llama embrace but that's alright too.

**To : Shiori Kudo**

Ah, I see. Elective classes seem fun! I'm learning about the cold war atm, not really digging this topic.

**To : Guesthuu**

I SEE, I used Aster in my other story XD Jack's dead bunny. (LOL.) DID I ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS-

**To : EveningWish**

HEHE, Mischievous author = mischievous Jack. I hope you like what came up.

**To : BloodJewel**

I guess I'm alright with a little bit of skin. Shorts are fine with me. XD

**To : Rodina**

RODINA HONEY- *HUGS* Okay, so I hope I explained things up a bit here. Sorry for the two week wait :(

**To : XoxSnowFlakeXoX**

DID I ANSWER ANYTHING OH LORD I HOPE I DID :( tell me what you think about this chapter!

**To : Artisticreate**

You cutie. X3

**To : itsKristie160**

I SHALL WRITE FLUFF IN LATER CHAPTERS- gotta give you guys some suspense!

**To : Fenrir Wylde **

predators are amazing, which is your favorite? I'm bias for the eagle. Lol.

* * *

**I HAVE A PROJECT FOR THE JELSA FANDOM SOON, REVEALING IT IN BOTH STORIES SO WAIT UP GUYS! **

**Let's bring this to 110+ reviews, yeah?**

**AND, if you're a writer, include a summary of your Jelsa story so I can check it out. **

**~Michelle.**

**(( if you're wondering, I finished my exams HALLELUJAH, I'll tell you a funny story in the exam room in the next chapter!))**


	10. Fragile

**Casting A Spell.**

_**Nightrxy**_

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Characters not mine. Plot mine. Writing mine. Camprendo?

* * *

**Sorry for the very late chapter, it's been a month! If you guys didn't know about stuff going on in my life, it was all on RCR. i miss you guys so much, and I'm glad if any you were willing to wait for the next chapter!**

* * *

_**Dedicated To : Rodina, she even bothered to ask if I was okay. She's one of the reasons I update. **_

* * *

Chapter 9 

Jack for one had always wondered what it was like to have powers, the very essence of life on his fingertips on his disposal. As a child, he had thought of the possibilities of controlling fire or even water, imagining the endless possibilities one could make with powers. When he saw the spikes forming around him for the first time...

He was crushed.

And now he thinks he's a monster. His hands shivered as his brows furrowed and his eyes wandered around the Winter household.

Nothing grand, not a lot of extravagant furnishing nor was there any form of royal entertainment. A humble cottage for a group of humble witches.

Kind, humble witches.

Now, Jack Frost was a prince who reigns overs kingdom with hatred for these witches, witches who were treated like freaks. Witches who were just like him.

_And it hurts._

He clenched his fists as sweat accumulated on his forehead.

"So, how long do I have to stay here?" asked Jack, playing with a wooden stick

"Until your wounds heal, I wouldn't want your father knowing you ended up like this because you hung out with Elsa," replied Idun with a smile.

"Does this make me a freak now?" His hands shook, as his eyes stayed fixated to his hands who were once covered in scary blood thorn ice. His foot fidgeted, trying to control his fear.

Idun shook her head with disbelief.

"Does that mean you thought Elsa was a freak?"

Jack paled. "No, no way! I loved her powers, heck, they were what brought me to her. The moment she was caught in the square—"

"I get it, stop rambling on and on and on, Jackson." She grinned.

"Idun, the thing is…" Jack started to feel puzzled, not because he was talking to the girl who he has developed feelings' mother, but because he had never had such a long motherly conversation before.

"You're afraid, aren't you?"

Jack paused, before looking at the older woman, her brunette hair, her hands which was covered in light scars, signs of hard work and dedication for her children. How her eyes show wisdom from old age and experience.

"What?"

_"You're afraid."_

"I heard it the first time,but how did you know?" Jack asked on.

"It's only natural, you've just found out you have bizarre ice powers and the first time you see it, it ends up in spikes everywhere." She paused, "So yes, Jackson I can see why you're afraid."

'I'm not supposed to be afraid. Hell, I'm Jack Frost.' His brain had been repeating that very line since the moment he woke up from his deep slumber. Something thrummed inside of him, playing a fast ridicule beat of a drum. The beat drived Jack mad, his emotions were slowly getting out of control.

"Idun?" he asked in a small voice.

"Yes, Jack?"

"I'm going out, actually, going back to the castle." He took a dark brown cloak from the couch along with a wooden staff laying on the ground.

"Why would you do that?" asked Idun in surprise. Jack lifted his brow, as in asking 'why-wouldn't-I?' and exited the small hut.

* * *

He left.

Not for the paperwork.

Or the meeting about rebel groups.

But because he needed time for_ himself._

Jack walked the muddy path to the center of the kingdom; dressed in a cloak and armed with a crooked staff, it was no surprise the villagers hadn't noticed him.

"Aye, one of those damned witches I betcha...!" The bald man had brown clothing and a dangerous looking axe next to him. He lit up a cigarette, and glared at Jack.

"Damned witches...?" repeated Jack, bewildered by how this man was acting. He clenched his staff, stopping the forces of the raging ice threatening to escape his hands.

"Aye, have you not heard of them? Burn'd down old Marty's barn last night! Serv's em' right we bur'n em' on a stick!"

"Watch your mouth old—"

The man took several steps to Jack, closer and closer. Jack could smell the disgusting smell of cheep beer, mixing with his natural stench of rotten decay. Jack looked up from his cloak which covered his eyes, glaring at the man.

"Son, I think you need'a be taught a lesson. Witches are bitches, don't you know?"

The man had smiled grimly, flashing his yellow teeth and a tryhard looking imitation of a golden canine. Jack brought his fist to his face, ignoring the small part of him which had screamed for him to stop.

Ice had grazed the man's face, leaving more than a simple sting.

"Serv's ya right." Jack had vanished into thin air, leaving a soft trail of crystalized snow.

* * *

Elsa groaned at the imbecilic man in front of her. She was working. In this time and day, a good paying job was reaping. 5 pence to be exact. She wiped of the sweat that had accumulated on her forehead, her hands held thick gloves meant to harvest the crops.

"Girls like you should be staying home and milking cows, what are you doin' ere' in the farm? Go back to where yer husband needs you!"

She walked through the dense crops and tentatively chose the ones perfect for harvest. She touched the small grain, observing the color and testing it if it was ready for harvest. She was obviously angered, the way her fingers yanked the fragile crops showed her fury at how these men were commenting on her status.

_Yes, she was a girl._

_No, she wasn't married._

Elsa could forge a list of girls she'd known who had married at a young age, and the list was growing. Rapunzel, a close friend of hers had recently been forced to marriage by her mother, Gothel. A man who Rapunzel had yet to know. It was simply imperceptible for Elsa that girls her age had thought about marriage.

She tightened her grip, reminding herself that her shift was nearly over and she would stop dealing with the same bunch of rowdy men.

"Winters! Get' yer' blond'e arse over here! Boss needs to talk to you!"

She grunted in response, her brows knitting in response obviously puzzled by the sudden attention she was getting from her superior. She walked from the fields, dragging her simple blue dress.

"Elsa, I've been meaning to tell you that your attitude is simply unacceptable here!" The short man had a big structure, and by the looks of his gleaming eyes at the sight of her heaving chest, he was into more than just business. The men around her looked at her as if she was a clown, trapped behind a glass, earning stares and light whispers.

"I mean, you expect a raise!? 5 pence for your kind is high enough! You expect 7?! Gosh, Winters, what will I do with you?" the man sighed exasperatingly.

"We get 8 pence for our shift! And ye expect 7?!" A man with tanned skin and dark eyes asked, chuckling with his fellow friends. Elsa laughed with them, of course she did. She would flash them smiles if she wasn't so desperate.

"Girls in this age should be up and pleasing her—"

Elsa had slapped the man before he could finish his sentence. Rage filled her eyes, frost slowly seeping out of her gloves.

"Y-you're f-fired! G-GET OUT!" he snapped. The man had his hands on his cheek, the red mark slowly developing into a hideous swelling mark.

She shrugged, taking off her apron and losing her hair. She hovered over the man in the straightest face possible and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Don't you ever dare talk to a girl like that ever again."

Elsa headed for the door, giving the man a degrading look.

"P.S this job sucked anyway!"

* * *

**Replies :**

**To : Rodina **

I lalalalalalove you.

**To : Guesthuu**

You got most of the points right! YOU'RE GIVING ME IDEAS! INCEST?! *evil grin*

**To : RaspberryCheeseCake**

you're amazing. ok.

**To : OpOpopo candy (LOL I MEMORIZED UR USER WITHOUT CAPS &amp; STUFF )**

"AWKWARD"

**To : Joyfulljellybean **

i'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T CHECKED IT OUT YET HOLY CRAP IT'S BEEN AGES SINCE I'VE OPENED THIS STORY. I'LL BE SURE TO REVIEW ON BOTH OF THEM! I'M SO SORRY :(

**To : SureSnowFlake**

HOWBOUT THE AUTHOR- JK. claps to you, for reviewing!

**To : BloodJewel**

YOU GOT IT RIGHT-

**To : EveningWish**

Hope you like the chapter!

**To : 1BookWorm**

OMG I SEE YOU!

**To : Shiver **

HEY YOU'RE BACK! :D Hihi, I hope you like the chapter. Not a lot of fluff. but sass!

**To : Fenrir**

Vypers are rad. Deadly ass poison.

**To : XoXSnowFlakeXoX**

JELSATASTIC. YOU'RE JELSATASTIC!

**To : Trapid **

AWWW, YOU'RE BACK! It's fine! I totally understand. I was thinking of choosing medicine in uni and becoming a doctor, but 14 years to become a specialist is really long and I'm really not sure about it.

Good luck with your pharmacy major!

* * *

**K sorry ik you hate my 'lame' writers block. It's not a writers block, its a cock block. I couldn't write fluently, because I didn't feel like it. This story had evolved from my plot with all of your input and I guess that's why I couldn't write. I was too busy trying to satisfy what you guys wanted to read and I had completely lost the fun in the story.**

**As I stated in the first chapter, this story was purely for fun. I shouldn't have felt all the pressure to update and etc.**

**But you guys have entirely changed that. I feel the need to impress or to make you guys smile when I update and that's why I do. For a while, I felt insecure with my writing because I couldn't convey what I wanted them to feel. So yeah. **

**Will I be seeing you in the reviews?**

**~Michellelel**


	11. Chapter 11

hi greetings from the author;

you might be wondering where i am, why the story isn't getting updated, most readers hate this so i'll just get straight to the point.

* * *

**THIS STORY IS OFFICIALLY ON HOLD. **

* * *

_'Why?!' _

_'Ugh, lazy ass writer!' _

I'm pretty aware of the things you'll say, but i've decided to post this officially because if there are any readers out there, there hasn't been any response to the latest stuff and I'm getting too busy to post.

If you know me, I'm writing another fanfiction called Red Carpet Romantics, it's Jelsa as well.

**Right now, it's my main focus aside from juggling school and my anxiety issues. **

I'll come back to this story as soon as I'm done with the other one, if you remember the first chapter, I said this was totally for fun.

Guess what, I'm not having fun anymore! So please wait for me, until I get my inner brain juices back!

i LOVE YOU GUYS.

**_\- Michelle - _**


End file.
